The aim of this project is to transfer technology and capabilities developed by the University of California, San Diego's Human Research Protections Program (HRPP) to other institutions in the San Diego region in order to facilitate the efficient and effective protection of research subjects. Included are specific enhancement projects that fall into three major conceptual areas relevant to the protection of human research participants: 1. To transfer computerized IRB systems developed at UCSD under the original IRB enhancement grant program to San Diego Children's Hospital and Health Center; 2. To create an online multi-lRB submission process that enables investigators conducting research at more than one site to have a single point of interaction with multiple IRBs in the San Diego region; and 3. To create new educational resources focused on the conduct of research in pediatric populations. These projects address both the spirit and letter of RFA 0D-03-007, including "development of infrastructure/technology for computer tracking of human subjects protocols, secure records retention, electronic protocol submission," "Development of systems for coordinating activities of multiple IRBs when participating in multi-center clinical trials," and "Development of educational initiatives for investigators, administrators and IRB members in the safe and ethical conduct of clinical research." The projects are designed with the express purposes of "reaching out to other institutions that conduct human subjects research but do not receive HSREP support."